Demon Holder
by IchigoNarux
Summary: Sometimes new places can lead to new discoveries . And sometimes lust and love can lead to a broken heart. But you'll think differently once you hear the saying 'Never underestimate your tailed beats'. Shadow Moshagoki is the Demon Holder and is the only one able to control the Tailed Beasts chakra inside of her. Ichigo/OC which soon leads to Ichigo/OC/Byakuya love triangle.


**So here is a new story that I came up with after re-watching episodes of Naruto and Bleach.**

**This story may be a crossover but no characters in Naruto will be included with this fancfic.**

**The only thing** **taken was the idea of tailed beasts, Chakra, and Jutsus. **

**xxxxxx**

**_ TIME FRAME:_**** Takes place right before Rukia is taken back to the soul society.**

**_PLEASE NOTE:_**** This story will not follow episodes of Bleach exactly. Some of the plot lines will be changed or they will not happen at all, and some ****Naruto references may be added as a result**

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH. ONLY MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINES I'VE DEVELOPED!**

NAMES OF BEASTS(for future reference):

1 TAILS- Raccoon Dog(Shukaku)

2 TAILS- CAT(Matabi)

3 TAILS- TURTLE(Isobu)

4 TAILS- MONKEY(Son Goku)

5 TAILS- DOLPHIN HORSE(Kokuo)

6 TAILS- SLUG(Saiken)

7 TAILS- HORN BEETLE(Chomei)

8 TAILS- OX/OCTOPUS(Gyoku)

9 TAILS- FOX(Kurama)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Secret Of The Lost Soul**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This wasn't my plan to begin with. I was strongly against this, but they believed this could be the start of something spectacular. Hint: Me being normal for once. But I could never be normal after what happened, and I wasn't supposed to be in this town. I've wandered around for centuries trying to find my purpose in life..so what have I accomplished so far? Nothing. One giant big ball of nothing. I was a monster, a wretched soul, and just a girl with a black heart..so how was being here supposed to do me any justice?

_'You're thinking bad thoughts again..Let go of all this stress you've been building up. Its not good for your health.'_ Matabi spoke lightly with a hint of sadness in her cat-like voice. "I'm over 400 years old. If god wanted me to die then that would've been my fate a long time ago." I replied to her remark.

My plan was to start a new life in Mayoka, a large city 40 minutes away from here. But according to them, large cities are exactly where the highest spiritual pressure can be located and me spending my time there would risk a Menos Grande appearing..or worst..a very curious Soul Reaper. So out of all the places in the world they chose this one? Karakura Town, Japan. This would be the place where I'd be living until I got bored, just like what I've been doing for my whole life. The longest I've ever stayed in one place was one month, so what would make this place any different?

_'Keep your eyes on up ahead, the school is not too far from here and I wouldn't want you to get lost.' _Gyoku spoke with a stern voice.

"Its here." I whispered to them after walking a couple blocks. I walked up into the large gates of the wide opened school and sighed heavily as I opened the large door that separated me from the outside world. After turning into the main office I seen an old lady with light gray hair and large glasses stapling some documents together. "Um, excuse me. May I get some help?" I asked her in a nervous and soft tone. "Oh, yes you may. How may I help you dear?" She asked me back .

_'Why are you being so formal with her? This is school not a wedding.'_ Shukaku answered me in an annoyed expression. "Knock it off! I'm so sick of you telling me what to do! The way I live my life is not of your concern!" I told him angrily. Shukaku always corrected me whenever I acted a certain way that he felt displeasing. He had the wisdom of a father but the brain of a younger brother. "Um, ma'am?" The old lady asked me again and tapped on my shoulder, knocking me out my thoughts. "Oh, Yes. I'm sorry about that.." I responded, happily knowing she wasn't able to hear the conversation between me and the beasts inside of me. "Okay, well what can I do you for?" She replied as she stood up and she gave me a pearly white smile.

"I actually need my schedule for class. Sorry but I'm new to this town." I sighed and told her as I itched the back of my head. "Oh, of course...Name please?" The old lady asked me as she shuffled a few papers around. "Shadow Moshagaki." I replied nervously. "Yes..Here is your schedule, Shadow." She replied handing me a white piece of paper with room numbers, teacher names, and times. "Your first class is Miss. Oshi, she's the first class in this hallway on the left with the room number labeled 103 . I'm sure you can find some nice young man or woman to help show you the rest of your classes." She told me happily and waved at me as I exited the front office.

"Why the hell did I listen to you both? I could've at least done something else more productive with my life." I told the beasts as I walked past a couple of rooms._ 'You're one to talk, you aren't the one trapped in someone else's body.'_ Sukaku answered. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. I wasn't in the mood to hear any of them complaining, it seemed as if they forgotten what it feels like on the first day of school.

After a while I looked up at the door numbers on the room and let out a heavy sigh once I read '205'. "Damnit, I must've passed the class on my way over here." I sighed as I stomped my foot on the floor. "Damn you all." I told them as I turned around and began to walk down the hall way again.

Soon I was lead back into my main hallway once before and smiled once I saw the large number plastered across the door of the room 103. I slowly opened up the classroom and soon regretted it as I noticed the teens of the classroom's eyes focused on me. "I'm S-Sorry if I'm interrupting." I apologized and ran my fingers though my light blonde hair. "No, its quite alright. You must be the new student the office informed me of, am I correct?" She asked me as the tall teacher brushed some of her brown strands out of her face. I nodded in response and showed a shy smile."Well class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student." She started but soon the class began to whisper among each other. "Please give a warm welcome to Shadow Moshagaki and make her feel comfortable here." The teacher told the class. "So, would you like introduce yourself?" She turned her head towards me and asked politely. "Um..Sure." I paused nervously and looked towards the classroom. "My name is Shadow Moshagaki, though I'm sure you know that. I like reading, writing, and enjoy math." I told the class awkwardly.

"Nerd." I heard someone cough loudly to the class and the students erupted in giggles and laughs_. 'Who said that?! Let me out of here and I'll rip these pathetic humans to shreds!'_ Kurama exclaimed as he hit the bars of the chamber that sealed him away._ 'Stop with this attitude of yours, I'm sure Shadow can handle this all on her own.'_ Kokuo replied.

I felt my face turn red and I looked out the window in hopes of something or someone distracting me from this hell known as high school. "That's enough!" Miss. Oshi yelled to the classroom and the classroom instantly became silent. "I'm very sorry about that Miss. Moshagaki." She apologized and gave me a worried expression. "But sadly the only desk available is the one all the way in the back behind Rukia Kuchki." She said as she looked around the classroom. "Please sit behind her." Miss. Oshi told me with a smile. "Rukia, please raise your hand." She commanded and I saw a small hand all the way in the back of the classroom raise. I nodded towards the teacher and slowly but surely walked to the back of the classroom and sat behind the young girl with black hair.

I've never felt so out of placed before. I hadn't been to a high school in over 30 years and if I remember correctly I hated sitting in the back. It made me feel like one of those kids in detention that have just been punished. I looked up from my desk and my eyes faced the classroom board but I couldn't ignore the feeling of eyes on me. _'This kid if just staring at you...do you think he..knows?'_ Sanbi asked me nervously. "I don't believe so, he's just a regular human. Surely this boy wouldn't be able to sense my Reiatsu." I replied as I bit my lip. In the corner of my eye I cocked my head to the side and saw a young boy with unusual bright orange hair looking at me but quickly turned his head away once his eyes met mine._ 'But its not just you who's looking at you. Its the whole group of people..take a look around you.'_ Chomei whispered. I slowly turned my head in astonishment, he was right.

Two young men and one girl was looking at me nervously and they quickly turned their heads away once I looked at them. "Yeah, you're right..this is unusual. But maybe its just the fact that I'm new. Like I said, this classroom is full of humans. They wouldn't be able to sense my Spiritual Pressure" I commented back and looked down. "And if so, I would be able to sense theirs as well. Surely they wouldn't be skilled enough to hide their own." I finished as I thought to myself.

'Yes but these 'teens' you say..they don't seem exactly as normal as you portray them to be. All the other kids have forgotten about you but these kids are still looking at you and doing their best to try and hide it so you wouldn't notice..something obviously isn't right.' Saiken spoke up this time. "I know, maybe this town isn't as innocent as we thought." I responded with a huff.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the bell ringed it meant that it was time for lunch. I noticed the teacher leave the classroom along with the teenagers getting up happily and exiting with their friends as happiness consumed their hearts. Why couldn't my life be as happy as theirs? Why did I have to be the one to live forever...why couldn't I get my happy ending? Thoughts developed in my brain until I was knocked out of my concentration from a light tap on my shoulder. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch." A young girl with orange hair and a large chest asked me. _'Now they're asking you to hang out with them? I swear, these kids are either idiots or bipolar.'_ Kurama spoke. _'Hush. Or maybe they're just nice people.'_ Matabi replied. I looked up and sighed. "No thank you, I like to eat alone." I told the young girl, ignoring Matabi and Kurama's bickering. "You're such a beautiful young girl with so much politeness. Will you marry me?!" A boy with light brown hair asked me happily and I punched him in the face..hard. My fist actually sent him flying onto the floor and I watched another kid help him up and exit him out of the classroom. "What's with all the noise?" I looked up to see the tall kid with orange hair from before walk up behind the girl with his friends that consisted of a very tall man with dark brown hair and a shorter one with blue hair and glasses.

"Oh, Ichigo. I was just asking Shadow if she'd like to join me and Rukia for lunch." She told him and looked down at the short girl in front of me with Black hair. She was awfully quiet, I totally forgot she was there the whole time. I looked up at Ichigo, I'm guessing that was his name. He was giving me an odd look and it began to freak me out but I didn't want to show it. "Yeah but I don't want to but again, thanks for the offer." I replied with a fake smile on my face and I began to walk away until a hand reached out and grabbed my arm tightly. "You never did tell us here you were from, usually that's something people would say once they introduce themselves." Ichigo said to me and I quickly removed his hand away from mine. "First off, Don't ever touch me again. If you do I'll break your hand." I told him angrily - taking him by surprise. "Second, where I come from doesn't concern your or your friends." I paused. "Third, I don't know what game you're playing. But you and your little friends better back or off or someone's gotta wind up seriously injured..or better yet, dead." I told him with a angered redness across my face and happily walked away from them all.

_'I would've never expected you to go to great lengths to threaten them._' Son Goku told me. _'Yes me either, why waste your breath?'_ Gykou asked. "They were already in too deep, I'm not sure what they know but I wanted to end their investigation on me before it even began." I replied. "That orange haired chick is bad at acting." I replied as I bit my bottom lip and walked outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Ichigo's POV.)

"Thanks for trying Orihime." I sighed as I leaned down on the desk. "I know but I wish I could've done something to convince her." Orihime replied as she looked down with a sad face. "You did your best, don't worry about it Orihime. But this girl just threatened us, we need to watch our backs. We can't be too careful since we don't know what she's capable of." Uruyu told us.

"You're the expert here, help us out!" I told Rukia who seemed to be quiet the whole time. "That's what I doing the whole time, Idiot!" Rukia yelled at me and stood up. "But if you would've stopped trying to take matters into your own hands then you would've realized it." She told me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well then _Miss. Know it all_. Did you uncover anything?"

"Um, somewhat." She paused and looked up at me.

"While you guys were staring at her like idiots during class, _I_ was trying to get a feel of her spiritual pressure and may I say its quite incredible." Rukia began as she tapped her index finger against her chin. "I knew she was trying to hide it because of the way she seemed to be focused ever since she came into class, but the reason why we could feel her spiritual pressure was because something around her wasn't trying to hide theirs. "So what you're saying is the spiritual pressure we were feeling wasn't hers..it was someone else's...?" Uruyu asked and I looked at Rukia's face for confirmation and she simply nodded.

"Something around her or on her is creating this high spiritual pressure? I would've never guessed that." I commented and I could see Rukia smiling. "But what do we do? We can't just let her keep whatever has that high spiritual pressure, it'll just attract hollows." Chad spoke up and everyone looked up at him. He was right, after what happened with Uruyu, we can't take chances like that anymore. "He's right, we need to get rid of it..or her." Uruyu told us and I nodded. "But we can't..did you hear what she said to Ichigo?" Orihime said in a soft tone. "Yeah, and we don't even know what's causing this high spiritual pressure so getting in a fight with her would be pointless." Rukia said agreeing with Orihime.

"But we can't just let her walk around with her spiritual pressure all out! A Menos Grande will appear and I don't know about you but I don't think it'll be as easy as last time to defeat one." I told the group as I stomped my foot for emphasis. "But we have bigger things to take care of, Ichigo." Rukia whispered softly to herself. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her and stepped closer to her. "N-Nothing. Let's just go ask Urahara about this, he'll know what to do." Rukia told me as she walked away from us and I looked at Orihime with confusion and she shrugged. "She's right, we don't have any time to waste." Uruyu told me as he jogged out of the classroom along with Orihime and Chad. "What the hell is going on around here? She's been acting different all week." I spoke to myself and followed everyone out of the classroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Shadow's POV.)

_'Kisuke Urahara. I hadn't heard that name in a long time.'_ Gyoku spoke with confusion in his voice. "Who's Kisuke Urahara?" I asked Gyoku as I walked out of my hiding place from behind the door of the classroom._ 'He was a former 12th division Captain at the Soul Society and he also founded the Research and Development Institute.'_ Hachibi responded to my question. "But what's so special about him now?" I asked in confusion. The way everyone seemed to all automatically think he knew the answer about me said something important. _'Can you be any dumber? He just answered your question!' _Shukaku yelled me and I rolled my eyes.

_'Basically now he owns a shop that sells Soul Reaper items. And since Kisuke Urahara founded the Soul Society's Research and Development Institute he's a very brilliant man. He's also uncovered a bunch of mysteries that even the smartest of the Soul Society's Soul Reapers couldn't uncover.'_ Gyoku replied with certainty._ 'But the real question you should be asking is how and why these teenagers know Kisuke.'_ Kokuo said. "Yeah..but wait, how did that girl figure out about you guys already?" I asked them. _'Its all Kurama's fault. He doesn't know how to hide his spiritual pressure just yet.'_ Chomei said. _'I told you I'm working on it!'_ Kurama replied with annoyance as one of his tails his the cell bars. "Ouch!" I told him as I felt my stomach turn into knots. "Well you need to try harder, these kids already know a lot about me. This can't be good." I told him with fear filling my voice.

_ 'Don't tell me you're already scared of them. Don't give up on us just yet.'_ Isobu told me. "I'm not its just- never underestimate your opponent." I told them with a shake of my head and I looked up at Isobu._ 'Yes but ever heard of the saying never underestimate your tailed beasts?'_ Saiken responded and I giggled. "Yeah, I forgot about that one. Thanks for reminding me." I replied with a smile.

_'But before we start settling down we need to figure out who these people are and get to the bottom of this. We need to get them before they get us and we can never be too sure of ourselves.'_ Son Goku said.

"Hai." I responded and raised my fist up in the air happily at him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please don't forget to review, fave, and follow! I'd like to know what you guys think of it. I adore constructive criticism but hate reviews are not aloud. Also guys when Shadow is replying to her beasts she does it in her mind/body just like Naruto did with Kurama so no one hears what they're saying. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! **


End file.
